First Time
by LuckyLaugher
Summary: What if Castle and Beckett have met before? Post in the first episode from the first season! What happened back then? Will they talk about it? Will they start over?
1. Their Start: Part one

**Hey everyone! **

**This is my new story hope you like it! **

**There are a few things I have to say. 1) I don't think that there was text messaging back then but I hope you don't mind 2) I Do NOT own Castle! 3)With thanks to my awesome Beta, Holly!**

_**First Time**__**: Chap One **_

Kate POV

Kate Beckett looked through the observation room. There sat her suspect. He looked so familiar. Yeah, sure, he was the world famous novelist, Richard Castle. But how he sat there, there was something about him. Now he looked to her. She knew that he couldn't see her but she blushed. At that moment she knew it. She say the same boyish smile, the same blue eyes, that she fell for so many years ago. She thought about it.

_Sixteen year old Katherine Beckett was with her parent, as every year before, on vacation to the sea. It was Saturday night and her vacation friend, Nora, invited her to a party. Kate hadn't asked her parents yet, but she had changed already. She walked downstairs._

"_Mom, Nora is having a party tonight. Can I go?" Kate asked her mother who sat on the couch._

"_Yeah sure. Don't make it too late."_

"_Of course not," She gave her mother a kiss and walked to the kitchen. She gave her Dad a kiss and walked to the door._

"_Bye Mom, Bye Dad." With that Kate closed the door._

"_Did you have to let her go? She's only sixteen," Said he Dad to her Mom. Kate could hear them through the door and rolled her eyes. She heard her mother mumble something and couldn't make out the exact words but knew it was something in her advantage._

_In five minutes she stood in front of Nora's house. The party had already begun. The door was open, so Kate walked in and before she knew what was happening, someone was hugging her. She quickly relaxed realizing that it was Nora. Kate saw someone standing behind her. _

'_A new boyfriend,' she thought . Her friend was a typical teenage girl. Every boy liked her, and she liked every boy. This boy was taller than her. He had big, beautiful blue eyes and brown hair. He didn't looked very different from every other boy Nora dated._

'_It's certainly a very popular look,' Kate thought._

"_You made it," Nora said when they broke apart._

"_I couldn't miss your first party," Kate said to Nora. A girl came to Nora and whispered in her ear. Nora nodded and the girl walked away._

"_They can't find something," Nora shrugged. "I have to help." With that Nora walked away Kate waited for the boy to walk away as well but was surprised when he didn't. He just stood there and stared at her. She started to feel uncomfortable._

'_I have to ask him something,' She thought._

"_I'm Rick, but my friends call me Ricky Ticky," The boy said and Kate laughed as he stuck out his hand._

"_Ricky Ticky, I'm Kate," She said as she shook his hand._

"_You come here before?" He asked._

"_Every summer. You?"_

"_This is my first year here. My first night here. It's the first vacation I've taken alone. Well I'm not really alone. I came with my three best friends."_

"_That's a lot of firsts in one sentence," Kate laughed and Rick soon joined her._

"_Yes," He said. A few minutes of silence passed before he asked, "Do you want something to drink? Or do you want to stay here?" He smiled as gestured to the door._

"_A drink sounds nice," Kate answered. They walked to the table with drinks. "How do you know Nora?"_

"_My friends and I walked around to see what it looks like here, then we saw Nora talking to some girls. Dustin, one of my friends, heard her say party so he walks to her and asks if we could come. She said yes, we started to talk, and a few hours later we are here."_

"_Okay."_

"_And you?" Rick asked. "How do you know her?"_

"_I met her when I was six years old when my family came here for the first time. I walked around and say Nora crying, so I went over and cheered her up. After that we became really good friends. Every year we spend one week together because that's how long I'm here for. I got her message that she was having a party tonight when I got here so I came."_

"_Okay." The two talked for hours before they realized it was getting late._

"_Do you want to dance?" Rick asked._

"_I'm not really a good dancer," Kate said as she gently shook her head._

"_Oh I don't think that's true," Rick answered._

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because every girl that looks as beautiful as you do can dance. And because you've been tapping your foot with the rhythm of the music," he said looking at her foot. Kate blushed and looked away as she immediately stopped tapping her foot._

"_Okay, maybe I can dance but I don't want too or maybe it's because I don't want to dance with you," She teased him._

"_Or maybe you want to but think that I would disappoint you?"_

_Kate thought this over before answering. "Okay, one song."_

"_Yes, wait one second and I'll be back," He said and she watched him walk to the deejay. When he walked back, he didn't say anything. He just took her hand and walked her to the dance floor. The song stopped and a slow dance began to play. Kate knew that Rick had done it but it didn't bother her. She automatically put her hands around his neck and felt his hands on her waist. She noticed a warm shock traveling through her body and put her head on his shoulder. She heard him whisper I love this song. _

_She looked up right into his eyes. She wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. She saw his head come closer so she did the same. They kissed. A sweet, long, soft, perfect kiss. The song stopped and they broke apart. She looked into his blue eyes. Everyone around them were still dancing as they stood still. For a moment Kate's eyes looked to the clock. It was way past the time that she, and her parents, had expected her home by._

"_I have to go," She said. Without saying anything else to him or Nora, she began to walk away until she felt a hand stop her._

"_I'll walk you home," Rick said. She looked at him and smiled. They walked next to each other, without saying anything all the way to Kate's house. There was a moment of awkwardness when Kate stopped at her door._

"_I had a really great time," Rick spoke first._

"_Yeah me too, we should do it again sometime."_

"_Yes, we should," He just stared at her. It made her uncomfortable again. "Maybe I can have your number so I can call you to do something?"_

"_Yeah sure," Kate smiled as they exchanged numbers. "See you soon then."_

"_Yes you will, until soon."_

"_Night." She said as she opened the door and walked in. In her room she got a text message from Nora._

I saw you with Ricky-boy! How was it?

_Kate laughed and called her friend._

"_Hey Katie!" Nora shouted above the music._

"_Hey Nor," She didn't hear the music anymore so Nora must have walked away._

"_How was your night with Rick?" Nora asked._

"_Did you see everything?"_

"_Not everything because then I wouldn't be asking you!"_

"_Great," Kate smiled. "He is so nice and sweet and cute!"_

"_I know!"_

"_How was your night?"_

"_Oh good. I met this boy Matt. He's nice and so but not as interesting as your boy. Tell me everything!" After Kate told Nora everything, Kate lay on her bed. She heard her cell phone go off. She had received a text message from Rick._

Do you want to go to the beach tomorrow at 1 with me? If you do, I can pick you up. X

_She wrote back._

I would love too! Can't wait. See you then. X

_She thought and smiled. Never before had she had such a fun and great night. Or a kiss so fast after she met someone. Someone who had walked by her home but then again, there's always a first time for everything._

'It's really him!' She thought.

"You Beckett, are you going to question him or what?"

"I'm on my way," She said without looking at him. She waited a moment before she opened the door. So many questions were running through her head. 'Will he recognize me? Will he remember me? Has he ever thought about me again? Has he ever thought about anything from back then?' And her last thought before she opened the door was 'I dated Rick Castle!'

**Thanks for reading! the next chap will be up soon!:D**

**Eva**


	2. Their Start: Part two

**Second c****hap hope you like it! I know that he is a lot like Chap one but now you have an idea how they both felt.**

**I Do NOT own Castle!**

**Thanks again Holly!**

_**First Time**__**: Chap two**_

Rick POV

Rick Castle sat in the interrogation room. The detective asked a few questions which he answered automatically. Looking into her eyes, he couldn't help but think that something was familiar. How she looked at him with those green eyes, an almost sparkle to them. He knew her somehow. After answering the questions he was free to go home. The entire ride there he thought about her. He couldn't place it until he lay down in bed. It was the same girl that rolled her eyes every time he made a stupid comment. The same girl who he fell in love with the moment he met her. The same girl he hadn't seen in years.

_Seventeen year old Richard "Ricky Ticky" Castle was with his friends for the first time on vacation. They had gone to the beach. It was Saturday night and they were invited to a girl's vacation party. The party started when they had arrived. Rick talked with the girl about how the party was. He liked her but she was the kind of girl he always dated. He had told himself that his next girlfriend was going to be different. She had to be special. They continued making small talk stretched with awkward moments of silence. The door opened again a__nd more guests arrived. Rick looked over and saw a girl walk in. A warmth slowly spread through him as he watched Nora walk over to this new girl and hug her. He quickly followed Nora thinking "Wow!" Nora was the typical party girl but this new girl seemed different, beautifully different. _

"_You made it," Nora said when they broke apart._

"_I couldn't miss your first party," The girl said to Nora. Another girl walked up to Nora and whispered something in her ear. Nora nodded and the girl walked away. "They can't find something," Nora shrugged. "I have to help."_

_Rick just stood there and stare at the beautiful girl for a moment before he realized he was making her uncomfortable. "I have to say something to her," He thought desperately._

"_I'm Rick, but my friends call me Ricky Ticky." Rick wanted to punch himself. How could he of said something so stup- wait. Was she laughing? He quickly stole a glance and was relieved to see a smile spreading across the girl's face. Proud of himself he stuck out his hand._

"_Ricky Ticky. I'm Kate," She said and shook his hand. _

"_You come here before?" He asked._

"_Every summer. You?"_

"_This is my first year here. My first night here. It's the first vacation I've taken alone. Well I'm not really alone. I came with my three best friends."_

"_That's a lot of firsts in one sentence," Kate laughed and Rick soon joined her._

"_Yes," He said. A few minutes of silence passed before he asked, "Do you want something to drink? Or do you want to stay here?" He smiled as gestured to the door._

"_A drink sounds nice," Kate answered. They walked to the table with drinks. "How do you know Nora?"_

"_My friends and I walked around to see what it looks like here, then we saw Nora talking to some girls. Dustin, one of my friends, heard her say party so he walks to her and asks if we could come. She said yes, we started to talk, and a few hours later we are here."_

"_Okay."_

"_And you?" Rick asked. "How do you know her?"_

"_I met her when I was six years old when my family came here for the first time. I walked around and say Nora crying, so I went over and cheered her up. After that we became really good friends. Every year we spend one week together because that's how long I'm here for. I got her message that she was having a party tonight when I got here so I came." Everytime that he looked at her he felt so good. He had never felt something like this before._

"_Okay." The two talked for hours before they realized it was getting late._

"_Do you want to dance?" Rick asked._

"_I'm not really a good dancer," Kate said as she gently shook her head._

"_Oh I don't think that's true," Rick answered._

"_How do you know?"_

"_Because every girl that looks as beautiful as you do can dance. And because you've been tapping your foot with the rhythm of the music," he said looking at her foot. Kate blushed and looked away as she immediately stopped tapping her foot._

"_Okay, maybe I can dance but I don't want too or maybe it's because I don't want to dance with you," She teased him._

"_Or maybe you want to but think that I would disappoint you?"_

_Kate thought this over before answering. "Okay, one song."_

"_Yes, wait one second and I'll be back," He said and she watched him walk to the deejay. "Can you play a slow song?" Rick asked. The deejay nodded and he walked back. He didn't dare say anything because he was too afraid that she would change her mind about the dance. Instead he took her hand and walked her to the dance floor. The song stopped and a slow dance began to play. He knew that Kate would know he requested it but she didn't say anything. She put her hands around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. Suddenly he felt very warm but in a good way. She put her head on his shoulder. He whispered "I love this song". _

_She looked up right into his eyes. He watched as her eyes searched his before he leaned in. He saw her head come closer as he did so and they kissed. A sweet, long, soft, perfect kiss. The song stopped and they broke apart. He looked into her green eyes. They were so perfect and he already liked her a lot. Everyone around them was still dancing as they stood still. He watched as she looked away for a moment._

"_I have to go," She said. Without saying anything else to him or Nora, she began to walk away._

"_I can't let her go. I have to do something," He thought in a panic and did the only thing he could think of. He reached out and grabbed her arm._

"_I'll walk you home," Rick said. She looked at him and smiled. Rick thought that was the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. They walked next to each other, without saying anything all the way to Kate's house. There was a moment of awkwardness when Kate stopped at her door._

"_I had a really great time," Rick spoke first._

"_Yeah me too, we should do it again sometime."_

"_Yes, we should," He just stared at her. It made her uncomfortable again. "Maybe I can have your number so I can call you to do something?"_

"_Yeah sure," Kate smiled as they exchanged numbers. "See you soon then."_

"_Yes you will, until soon."_

"_Night." She said as she opened the door and walked in. Rick waited a few minutes before he walked back to the camping site where he and his friends were staying. His friends spotted him as he approached his tent and began questioning him._

"_Hey Ticky, we saw you with that girl. How was the kiss?" Dustin asked._

"_You had a great time, didn't you?" Aaron asked while trying to hold back his laughter._

"_Did you enjoy your night?" Matt asked._

_Rick looked between his three friends. "My night was great. How did you know I kissed her?"  
_

"_We saw you! Every one saw you guys. You were standing in the middle of the dance floor. You didn't hear us whistle?" Dustin asked._

_Rick slowly shook his head. "I'm going to go to sleep," He said quickly making his escape._

"_You are so into her!" He heard Dustin say but he didn't respond. He was thinking of where to take Kate. The beach! He quickly wrote out a text message and sent it. Amazed when he received one back almost instantly._

I would love too! Can't wait. See you then. X

_He had a date! He had never fell in love so fast before but then again, there's always a first time for everything._

"It's really her!" He thought. "I have to see her again!" So much questions went trough his head "Has she recognized me? Has she remembered me? Has she ever thought about me?" and his last thought before she opened the door was; 'I have to do everything I can to get know to her! Again'


	3. First Date

**Hi! Third chap. ****I know it's bin a while. I had a hard time with this one. **

**I thought it would be a good idea to put a little Kate/Johanna in it, because I think they had a really good and strong band. **

**I do NOT own Castle! **

**First Time - Chapter 3**

Kate POV

Kate Beckett was laying on her bed but couldn't sleep. The case was hard but dealing with her favorite author and past at the same time was even harder. She lay with her hand under her hand, on her bed as she stared at the ceiling. It was something she had done since she was a little girl every time her wanted to think or calm down. She used it to think about her first real date with Ricky Ticky. The name still made her laugh all these years later. She thought about how it was back then and how much everything had changed.

"_Kate," She heard her mother say. "Can I come in?"_

"_Yeah sure," Kate said from her position on the bed. She was laying on her back staring at her ceiling. Her one hand folded under her head thinking about the night before._

_Johanna walked into the room and sat down on the edge of the bed. "How was the party?"_

"_Great. I met the boy, Rick. We talked the whole night."_

"_That's great."_

"_Yes," Kate said with a dreamy look in her eyes. Her mother could see that Kate was in love, or on the way to it._

"_You like him, huh?" Her mother asked._

"_I think I do," Kate said and sat beside her mother on the edge of her bed. "Can I go to the beach with him today?"_

_Johanna looked at her daughter. She had seen Kate a few times like this but never this fast. "Yes, of course. I actually came to ask you if you wanted to come with your dad and me. We're going to the city but I think you'd rather go to the beach with Rick." Kate nodded excitedly agreeing with her mother._

"_Kate! Johanna! Breakfast is ready!" They heard Jim call up the stairs._

"_Are you coming?" Her mother asked. Kate nodded and walked with her mother down stairs._

Kate cried. She never cried, except when it was about her mother. The thought that she could never have a conversation like that with her mother again and that hurt.

_Kate looked at the clock. Noon!_

"_Is it already noon?" Kate asked shocked._

"_Yes, why? What's wrong?" Her dad asked._

_Without saying anything, Kate ran upstairs. She grabbed her red bikini, red shirt, and black shorts out of her closet rushing to get them on. Just as she buttoned her shorts, the door bell rang. She walked downstairs and saw Rick holding a picnic basket in his hand talking with her mother. It made her smile. She loved it when her friends, and boyfriends, got along with her mother. When Rick saw Kate he stopped talking and looked only at her causing her to blush._

"_Shall we go?" Kate asked._

"_Yeah," He answered before turning to her mother again. "It was nice meeting you."_

"_Bye," Kate said as they walked away. _

"_You look good," He said once they were away from the house. Kate couldn't help but blush again. After awhile Kate broke the silence._

"_Do you want to see a beautiful part of the beach? It's not apart of the actual beach but it's a beach by itself. It's a bay with a beautiful view."_

"_Yeah, sure."_

_They walked for a little while before they were at the bay. _

"_Here it is," Kate said._

"_WOW! It's so beautiful."_

_It was a little bay. They stood on the highest place which was about two meters high. It was oblique on one side and outstretched rocks on the other. On the side with the rocks, you could easily make your way down to the beach. Kate led the way from rock to rock, she was almost down when she saw a smoke cloud. She looked up but Rick wasn't behind her. He stood on the oblique side. The picnic basket was down on the beach and Rick went after it. _

"_Rick!" Kate shouted. The rock she was standing on crumbled and she lost her balance. She planted her foot on another rock just in time. She still looked at Rick's smoke cloud and then she saw him. She thought he had gotten hurt and was relieved that he wasn't. The last rock was getting ready to crumble like the others. Kate looked around nervously._

"_Jump. I will catch you," He said holding out his arms. It made her calm. She jumped towards him but he lost his balance when he caught her sending them both to the ground. She blushed as she laid on top of him. She got up and gave him her hand. For hours they talked until the picnic basket was empty._

"_Shall we swim?" He asked._

"_You can't swim after you eat. You'll throw up."_

"_I always eat before I swim and have never thrown up."_

"_Maybe you don't but maybe I will."_

"_You ever try?"_

"_No of course not!"_

"_Come on try it."_

"_I don't want to throw up."_

"_You won't."_

"_I will."_

"_You have never tried it. You don't know."_

"_But there's a chance I will and I don't want too."_

"_Oh come on please?" He asked with his best puppy dog eyes._

"_No."_

_"Alright then, I'll go alone."_

"_You do that." He took off his shirt and walking to the water. He came out a few seconds later and ran straight to her scooping her up in his arms and walking back into the water._

"_Let me go!" Kate shouted but he held her tighter as he kept walking until they were both underwater. He let go of her then and swam to the surface._

"_You are so getting it for that," Kate said when she reached the surface as well. She splashed him and he laughed. After a few minutes they got out since the water was very cold. Kate still had her clothes on._

"_Take your clothes off."_

"_Why?"_

"_So you don't get a cold." Kate nodded understanding his reasoning. Rick took out a towel he brought and wrapped it around her._

"_Thanks but now you'll get a cold."_

"_I rather it be me than you," He said. She got warm inside. Kate took the towel and wrapped it around both of them once they sat down. They talked until it began to get dark._

"_It's getting dark. We should get going," Rick said._

"_Yeah we should," Kate grabbed her still soaked clothes._

"_You can't put them on now."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You can still catch a cold."_

"_But I can't walk home without them. People will stare."_

"_Put my shirt on," Rick smiled. "It's big enough and dry. It'll look good on you."_

"_Thanks."_

_He walked her home this time taking her hand in his. She told him a few stories about things she and Nora had done as children._

"_Did you really climb a tree just to hide from your parents?"_

"_Yeah we did. We sat there almost the whole day. Our parents were so worried. When we came down, we had to stay an extra night."_

"_You got what you wanted."_

"_Yeah, we did. When I look back at that day now I think it was one of the worst things I did to my parents but also one of the funniest things I had ever done."_

_They stopped in front of Kate's house. "We're here already?"_

"_Yeah we are."_

"_Do you want to go sightseeing with me tomorrow? I know you've already seen it probably ten times but maybe you could show me the beautiful places you know."_

"_Yeah I'd love to."_

"_Really? Great! I'll pick you up at 11?"_

"_Sounds good to me." _

_Their head moved towards each other almost touching when the door swung open. _

That was an awkward moment. Having your dad catch you almost kissing a boy that he's never met before. She and Rick laughed about it the next day. She could still laugh about it now. It was early but Kate stood up again. She knew she couldn't control sleep. She went to the precinct. She had a feeling she would see him again today. One question went through her mind. Will he recognize me today?


	4. Text messaging

**I know it's bin a while, like a long while. I was busy with my other story, it's a crosover. If you like Castle and Glee you have too read it. I had now inspiration for this one, that's why he is so short. I think that the next one will be the last. I still don't own it :(**

**Enjoy Reading :D**

**First Time - Chapter 4**

Rick POV

Rick walked in to the elevator. He thought of Kate and the day before they left.

_It was Friday. Rick had spent everyday since he met Kate with her. But today he wouldn't. It was the day before they left. Today he would go to the beach with his friends and Kate would go to see her uncle with her parents. He would not see her the entire day._

_Rick woke up from a noise outside of his tent._

"_Good morning," Aaron said._

"_Morning," He responded. "Where are Dust and Matt?"_

"_They are off somewhere. If they come back soon, we're going to eat and then head to the beach," He said as he put the plates on the table._

"_Great."_

"_So no Kate today?"_

"_No just you, me, and the other two."_

"_Okay, you want to get dressed while I'll make breakfast?"_

"_Yeah thanks," Rick said as he went back into his tent. The first thing he did was check his phone but he had no new messages. He got dressed quickly when he heard his other friends come back._

"_Hey Aaron, is Ricky still sleeping?" Dustin asked._

"_No he's awake. I think he'll be out here in a second," with that Rick stepped out of his tent._

"_Good morning boys," Rick smirked._

"_Morning sleepy head. No Kate today?" Dustin asked._

"_No just the four of us."_

"_Do you think you can handle that?"_

"_Yes why wouldn't I?"  
_

"_Oh come on man. You spent everyday with her. You're so in love! It wouldn't surprise me if you went with her today."_

_Rick ignored what Dustin said and changed the subject. "Shall we eat?"_

"_Yes, good idea," Matt agreed._

_It was afternoon and Rick, Dustin, Matt and Aaron where on the beach. Rick hadn't hear all day from Kate. So he sent her a message._

Hi Katie, How is it there? Miss you! XR

_Matt, Dustin, and Aaron were in the water but Rick wanted to wait until he got something back. His friends didn't like it but after ten minutes his phone lit up._

Hi Ricky, it's ok here, but I miss you. What are you doing? X

_He was very happy to hear from her and sent a message back almost immediately._

I'm on the beach with the boys. It's nice. You? XR

_His friends came out of the water and made their way towards him._

Cooking for my uncle since he can't do it himself anymore. Say hi to the boys for me. X

"_Hi guys, Kate says Hi," Rick said._

"_Say hi back from me," Aaron said._

"_Me too," Matt added._

"_And a kiss from me," Dustin joked._

"_Haha very funny."_

That's sweet of you to help him out. The guys say Hi back. I can not wait to see you tomorrow but I hate the idea that it's the last time. XR

_It was getting dark so the guys all went back to their camping site. It was their last night so they planned to stay up all night. Matt invited Nora. Dustin and Aaron invited two girls they had met on the beach today. Rick wanted Kate to come. He grabbed his phone and walked to his tent dialing Kate's number._

"_Hi Ricky."_

"_Hi Katie, are you home?"_

"_Almost why?"_

"_Oh the boys and I are playing poker with girls. Matt's bringing Nora, Dust and Ron are bringing some girls they met on the beach. I was hoping maybe you could come too?"_

"_Yeah I think so."_

_"Okay, great. See you soon."_

"_Yes," And they hung up. After a half hour, Kate still wasn't there so Rick called her again._

"_Hi, where are you?" Rick asked._

"_In my room," He heard he say in a low voice. "My dad said I can't go because I was gone all week and when I was home I was busy on my phone."_

"_Ow."_

"_Yeah so I'll see you tomorrow then?" Kate asked hopefully._

"_Yeah sure. G'night."_

"_Night."_

_Rick wasn't happy. He really wanted to see her._

"_What's up man?" Matt asked._

"_Kate can't come."_

_"Aw shit man."_

"_Yeah I know." Rick wanted to walk into his tent when Matt called out to him._

"_Hey, if you really want to see her you can go to her."_

_Genius! Rick thought. "Thanks man!"_

_Rick stood nervously in front of Kate's door. What if her Dad sends me away? He thought.  
You have to do it if you want to see Kate," He said to himself. He rang the door bell and Kate's Dad opened it._

"_Hi sir, how are you?"_

"_I'm fine thank you for asking. But I know that's not why you are here, is it?"_

"_No sire. I come for Kate.":_

"_She can't see you. She's in her room." Just then Rick saw Kate fly down the stair and straight to him wrapping her arms around him hugging him._

"_Please let him in Dad," Kate pleaded and he did. Rick, Kate, and her parents sat in the living room and talked all night._

The elevator dinged and Rick came back to the present world. He walking into the Captain's office.

"Hi Mr. Castle. How can I help you?"

"I want to help with this case," he said.

**If you feel like it you can Review :)**

**With thanks to my Beta Holly**

**See you (hopefully) by the next Chap, Eva**


	5. To Never Been Seen Again

**I'm sooo freaking busy! That's why this is one so late (again) I know it's not the longest I've have written and I know I said this would be the last chap but I had to post this though. The next and really the last will be up tomorrow I think.**

**Enjoy :D**

**First Time - Chapter 5**

Kate POV

"_I'm going to miss you" he said__ and was gone, to never seen again. _With that Kate woke up. Since yesterday she had to work on a case with _him_. The boy who she spent the whole summer with. The boy who she thought to see again, the next summer. The boy who she never saw again. The, only, boy who she showed her favourite places. The boy who won her heart and never lost it. She hated him for never coming back, but she hated him more for still have her heart. She still melted when he looked at her, with the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. In her dream it went different then what really happened. In her dream he came back, the next summer. She walked to the shower and thought of what really happened.

_She walked to the camping. It was the__ir last day. He called to say that he would leave around four. It was already two. She said she would come as fast as she could, but she didn't. She didn't want to face him for the last time. She hadn't slept all night. She couldn't, not when she knew that she wouldn't see him in a very long time. After the lunch with her parents, she went though. When Kate saw that everything was cleaned up, she faced that it was really over. She looked from a distance. _

"_Hi beautiful" She heard and felt two arms around her._

"_Hi" Kate said but not truly happy_

"_What's wrong?" Rick asked. She loved that he could see that something was wrong._

"_It's just that…" She paused. He looked now in her eyes. "It's just that this is really our last time together"_

"_I know. Weird uh? I couldn't face a day without you this vacation and now I have to do whole year without you"_

"_Yeah, I kno…" Kate stopped "Do you mean that you'll come back next year?"_

"_Of course. Did you think that I never would come back?"_

_Kate didn't say anything. "You crazy" He said and smiled. Kate hugged Rick. _

"_So where is everyone?"_

"_Matt is by Nora and Aaron and Dust are gone to the station to get our train tickets"_

"_So what are we going to do until four?"_

"_Uh, I think I forgot to say"_

"_S__ay what?" Kate asked_

"_We take a train earlier. We already have packed everything; they said it didn't make sense to wait any longer"_

"_Oh, so when do you go now?"_

"_In about a half hour"_

"_That's really fast"_

"_I know, that's why everyone is already gone. Matt wanted to see Nora before he went home, and Aaron and Dustin are waiting there for us with our tickets"_

"_Oh" Was all what came out of Kate's mouth. _

"_It sucks I know" _

_Kate felt in silence. _

"_Will you walk with me to the station?" Rick asked and Kate nodded. He grabbed her hand and they walked to the station. _

"_Hi guys" Rick said when he saw his friends._

"_Hi, you're right on time buddy" Matt said._

"_Hi Kate" Aaron and Matt said._

"_Hi, is Nora not with you?"_

"_No, she couldn'__t make it, she had to pack"_

"_Okay"_

"_The train leaves in five minutes lets go in" Dustin said and walked, with Matt and Aaron, to the train._

"_That's it then, it think" Kate said and looked down._

_Rick took her face in his hand, the one who didn't hold her hand. "I'm really going to miss you" he said._

"_I'm going to miss you too" Kate said. _

"_See you next year?" Rick asked_

"_I'll be here; the only thing you have to do is come"_

"_I will" Rick said and let her hand and face go. He walked into the train without a kiss. _

_Kate saw him talk to his friend's trough the window. She looked down and walked away._

"_Kate!" She heard. She looked back and saw Rick come to her. He stopped right in front of her. He looked in her eyes and kissed her. _

_They broke apart when they heard the last ring from the train. "This was my best summer ever! Can't wait until next year" He said and ran back into the train. He opened the window. "__I'm going to miss you" he said and was gone, to never be seen again. _

Kate was in her kitchen. She thought of the next summer. She though back then, that it was the worst vacation she ever had because she expected so much, and none of it happened. But it wasn't that bad. She had still a fun summer with Nora. When he didn't was there the first week she wanted to go and look for him, but she never got his last name so that was useless. Now she knew his last name. _It's only one case, after that, you never have to see him again. So don't ask him! _Kate told herself. After her coffee, she went to the precinct. Rick was already there.

"What are we going to do?" He asked

"We are going trough your fan mail"

"Okay"

Rick and Kate where going trough Rick's fan mail. She saw that he looked at her. _Why does he do that? _She asked herself. _Maybe he recognized me? _She thought. She almost wanted to ask him, when he asked her.

"Do I know you?"


	6. His Story

**I said that I would post it today, so here it is. Althought it's around eleven o'clock here and I'm really dead because I had the work and train and write this! Now I'm going to sleep and tomorrow morining I'll see Castle :D **

**First Time - Chapter ****6**

Rick POV

"Do I know you?" Rick asked

"What's that for stupid question?"

"I think that I've seen you before"

"Yes you have"

"Yeah?"

"Yesterday" she said and turned her attention back to his mail.

"I mean before that"

"No, I don't think so" She lied.

"Are you sure? Because I think that I've seen you and your eyes before"

"I think that was someone else"

"So you never met a boy, named Ricky, when you where… I think… maybe, sixteen?"

He saw her think it looked like surprised her. "I don't know it anymore"

"Oh, Okay" He looked back at his paper. After a few minutes her heard her speek.

"I do know Ricky Ticky" She said and he looked at her.

"Really?" She still wasn't looking.

"Yes, that stupid boy that said that he would come back next year, and never did" She shot at him now she looked up right in his eyes. He felt in silence. "Was that really you?" She asked.

He nodded.

"Why didn't you come back?" She didn't want to know it, but had to ask.

"I…" He paused.

"What was it? Had you another girl? Had you forgot it?" She asked angrier then before.

"No" He looked down.

"What was it?"

"I lost Matt" He said really low

"What?" She asked

"I lost Matt just before we would go to you. I wanted to come, I really did, but I couldn't. He died because of me. If I went away, everyone would hate me for not taking the blame and if I had come to you and told you, witch I probably had done, you would think that I was a murderer"

"What happened?"

Rick thought about it. _You can lie about it, but if you don't want to cry in frond of her, that's the only option_ he thought _No. If you ever want her to forgive it you, you have to tell the truth and maybe you can tell it, without reliving it and cry, now. _So he started

"We made a ride in my mother's car. It was a week before we would go to you and Nora. We had just bought fire work, we thought it would be fun to fire it, the last night, with you guys, but I wanted to try it out first. Matt agreed, so we went to an open space. I fired some and then he did. He still wanted to fire one arrow, to see who it looked, but then together; I said first, that he should do it himself but he insisted. So he did it in de ground and hold it when I wicked it on fire, but I did it to early. He still hold it, I didn't know it at th time. I ran away from it and thought he did too but he didn't. I heard "BANG". It's was not the bang I expecting so I closed my eyes. When I opened them I saw him. He lay on the ground and was on fire. I called 911 but I knew that it was already too late. I cried. The ambulance came and put a white blanked on him. I knew it was over for him. They took me with him to the hospital. Everyone blamed me and so did I. I had therapy but it didn't help. The only thing that helped for me was to do the one thing I'm good at. Write about it" He felt the tears come.

"Wow, I'm sorry. I hadn't the right to be mad"

"Yes, you had. I let you down, just like I did with Matt" Rick looked down and did his hands on his eyes.

"No you didn't let me or Matt down. You needed time for yourself. I'm sure that Matt wasn't mad, and that he knows that it wasn't you fault. It was bad luck; do you know how many accidents happen trough fire work? More than you can count."

He nodded. He couln't get it out of his head now.

"I think it's not the perfect moment but you know what?"

"No"

"When I first saw that you was Ricky Ticky, I hated it and you, I wanted to never see you again, and don't get me started about when you got to work on this case, but now its okay" He smiled again.

"Maybe you want to go to dinner later? You know like that time on the beach"

"Okay, wait. If I say it's good between us, doesn't mean that I want to go out with you. What happened back then has happened and I although really liked it, it's the past. I don't want to be rude to say no but I don't think that that is a good idea"

"Okay" He said sad.

THE END

**I know it's a suckish End but I couldn't fine a better one. Hope you still liked it**

**G'Night, I think only for me and have fun with the new Castle tonight :D I have to wait untill tomorrow morning D: I hate the time switch and different world parts!**

**See you (hopefully*finger crosed*) by mine next story.**

**Love, Eva**

**P.S: I Do NOT Own Castle D: **


End file.
